The Before Time
by H.S.Rose
Summary: This story is from before the summer. Before Helena's' bad choices, heroic deed, and very unfortunate, and untimely death. This story starts before it all. Helena has just stated her first year at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. (This story is related to 'Her Summer Through My Eyes, although it is not nessisary to read that one first.)
1. Chapter 1

The Before Time

Chapter One

Hena Ruperts

This story is from before the summer. Before Helena's' bad choices, heroic deed, and very unfortunate, and untimely death. This story starts before it all. Helena has just stated her first year at the GallagherAcademy for Exceptional Young Women.

"Hena, darling you are gonna do wonderful at your new school." Said my mother her; silky ginger hair glistening from the sunrise coming through the limos windows. "Don't miss your father and I we are only traveling the world while your gone at school. If you feel lonely or sad or scared I want you to remember this. You're on your own from now on, and we won't be there to help you. You have to solve your own problems because no ones gonna be there for you now." My mother finished her speech as she took off her pitch black sunglasses, as if to make sure I never forget the color of her beautiful turquoise eyes I will never have. I couldn't look anymore different then her. My blond hair and warm brown eyes, her perfect hourglass shaped figure and my stick like one. But as the long black limo came to a stop at my school I couldn't help but stare into her wonderful eyes. There's nothing like her classic words of encouragement before she leaves me; probably forever.

I walk into the mansion that is my new school, and home the GallagherAcademy. And I realize this is the right place. Heroic women agents lined the walls, and I'm gonna be on their too; some day. I walked into the great hall; it was huge and filled with other kid's ranging from 7th-12th grade. I'm fairly early so I sit at a table with no one at it already. Then more and more people arrived. All of them walking in and finding their friends, and gathering at a table laughing. And I'm still sitting at the misfit table all alone. I should have just sat at a table with some one already at it so that I wouldn't look so out of place.

"Hey-ya" a voice said from behind me, "Can I sit here?" I turned around to see a beautiful girl about my age standing behind me.

"Of course." I stated and she sat down in the seat right next to mine.

"I'm Rachel Morgan. What's your name?" She asked me.

"I'm Helena Ruperts; it's nice to meet you." I said to her. Then I noticed a scrawny and extremely tall girl getting rejected from two other tables.

"Hey, do you wanna sit over here with us?" I called over to her. She nodded and scurried over to the seat next to me that wasn't occupied by Rachel Morgan.

"Thank you so much!" she said "I'm Sheba Aundrad. What are your names?"

"I'm Rachel Morgan, and this is Helena Ruperts. We just met, and now we are just meeting you too." Rachel said almost a little too honestly and straight forward. All my life I've had to decode everyday things like 'to transitions the days you must do this, time still goes on, but happiness will come to an end.' This meant, "Time to go to bed Hena. You know you'll be grumpy tomorrow if you wait.' so this was an odd change.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me sit here. They wouldn't let me sit over there…"

"Yea, its no problem." I replied shortly. Sheba sat down and pushed her brown hair out of her eyes; in her doing so it recalled something. I had seen her before, but I can't remember where, or when, or even how. But since I couldn't remember I didn't want to push on it and drive myself crazy in the first week at school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm H. and I don't know what it is, but I never remember to write an authors note before the first chapter of my stories. Ok my other story that I've done by myself. I've written another Gallagher Girl story (which I don't own if you were wondering) called 'Her Summer through My Eyes which is also about our friend Helena. Then I'm co-writing a Hunger Games story with my friend toe walker called Raven (which you can find on her profile the quickest) and usually during A/N I tend to ramble so enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter Two

I walked back to where the dorm rooms are with my new acquaintances. To find I wasn't roomed with them. They were in the same room while I was with 2 other girls I didn't know.

"Hey scrawny, you get the corner bed." A girl said from

across the room. And since I was the only other person in the room and being relatively scrawny I took that as an insult. So I went over and slammed her into the wall; putting my arm to her throat.

"That's _not_ a way to make a good first impression." I said, "Now I won't be taking any _crap_ while I'm here; so _don't_ supply it." I then released the terrified girl from my grasp. "Helena, Helena Ruperts." I said and stuck out my hand for her to shake. Hesitantly she shook it replying

"Carman Steam and I think we'll get along get fine."

"Wish I could say meeting you was a pleasure, but I don't find myself in that position." I replied as I grabbed my stuff and walked over to my corner bed.

"No you can have the other bed now." Carman said "Because I don't know the other girl either."

"Its ok, I'll go where I was told. I don't want to be obnoxious."

I started to unpack my stuff as she looked at me with a stunned and surprised look. She obviously has never been back handed like that before. And if she really hasn't then she needs to be, she needs to learn how to talk her way through anything. I might only be a freshman to the school, but with parents like mine I know quite a bit about being an agent.

I hardly heard my other room mate enter the dorm, but with a faint click from the door closing I looked up from my unpacking. A mousey little girl, with bright red hair had entered carrying two moderate sized bags that she instantly dropped as she saw that Carman and I were already there. Carman and I both shot her confused looks before she picked up her bags and made towards the open bed, and began to unpack. She was the smallest girl I ever met; she looked so frail, and something about her seemed broken. Sometimes when theirs something mysterious about someone's history they have an air about them, and the only way you know its there is if you look for it. I never stop looking for the air of past of present despair. It's almost as much as a curse as it is a blessing, but its also just plain nosey.

When I got in the limo to come here this morning my father gave me a book. It was titled 'Looking and Finding'.

"But dad, this book is blank." I said

"I know, but it shouldn't be for long if you're doing it right." My father said with a dashing smile, "Good-bye dear."

"Good-bye daddy!"

And now I take that book and write down everything I learn here; from the hair color of my friends, to the back round information on my teacher.

_Findings_

_Rachel Morgan- Long Dark hair, blue eyes, sharp minded, and straight forward. The first person to come up and talk to me on the first day. She seemed comfortable with talking to new people, and wanted to gain trust as quickly as possible to figure out allies from enemies_

_Sheba Aundrad- Medium length shiny brown hair, warm brown eyes, strangely recognizable, tall, gangly, and rejected. Shunned away from the other table I took incentive and invited her to sit with Rachel Morgan and myself. Something about her is vaguely familiar; I know I've met her before._

_Carman Steam- Straight blonde hair, dark brown almost black eyes, full of herself, comes across as mean spirited, doesn't normally get stood up to. I met my room mate when I had her in a head lock to show her no crap would be taken under my watch._

_Mysterious Second Room Mate- Tiny, red hair, mousey, has the air of misfortune surrounding her, quiet. She came in dropped her things nervously and scurried to her bed without a word. She must have a dark secrete. _


	3. Chapter 3

I have been the busiest person ever, not kidding. I had a play to perform, and all this other junk to do. I know I'm terribly late for everything so please forgive me I hope this makes up for everything! - H.

Chapter Three

I woke up the next day at four like normal, but apparently not everyone, or _anyone_ here gets up at four. So I silently escaped my room where I wouldn't wake anyone if something were to fall. I walked around the mansion; exploring looking for anything out of the ordinary.

I walked into the library, where it looked like no one had been for a while. I walked through the room watching the dust swirl in the air from the early morning light coming through the window. I saw it swirl around; in and out of the ventilation system, but I also noticed a large amount of the dust swirl away towards a large hanging tapestry on the wall. I maneuvered myself towards it; I held my breath as I moved the tapestry over; trying not to breath in the extra dust being exposed with every movement in the fabric. When I could finally see the wall I saw the source of the dust collection. There was a small outline running behind were the cloth would have been hanging; with a slight push in the middle of the rectangle. The door wiggled slightly; I felt around until I found a grove, I pushed it up and the door moved aside. In doing so, it produced a hole just large enough for a person or two to crawl through. I looked through the opening; dust and cobwebs lined the walls, and dirt lined the floor. Exactly my kind of place.

I swiftly made my way back to my room; I walked in to find both of my room mates still fast asleep. I grabbed my flash light and a hand towel, and made my way back to my new discovery. To realize that it was almost time for breakfast so I stashed them away inside the passageway and made my way again back to my room, again, and pretended to be sleeping when everyone woke up. I went and got dressed in my new uniform, and put my hair up in its normal ponytail. But when I walked out to meet Rachel and Sheba they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh honey did your makeup get ruined on the way over?" Rachel asked.

"No…" I said

"Come on you can use ours!" Sheba said, as she and Rachel took my arms and lead me into their room.

"We can miss a little of breakfast, this is the first day of school you know. We have to make a good impression!" Rachel said as Sheba sat me down on what I suppose to be her bed. Rachel came out of the bath room with the biggest bag of makeup I had ever seen. And for what seemed like hours they sat there poking, and smoothing, cleaning, and shaping, outlining, and pinning, until they finally stopped.

"Perfect!" They cried in almost perfect unison.

"I don't understand the point of make up!" I said as they handed me a hand mirror to admire what they had done. But when I looked in the mirror I was astounded! I couldn't believe the person I saw was me. My medium length hair put up in an elegant braid, my lips where a light shade coral and my eyelashes had so much mascara on them that I could see them without a mirror, my normally bushy eyebrows had been shaped into perfect arches, and cheeks had a faint rosy-ness to them. I gasped.

"Do you really like it!?" Sheba asked.

"I don't even recognize myself…" I answered

"Is that ok?" Rachel wondered

"Yes!" I said "I've never liked the way I look." And that was definitely not a lie, when I would look at my mother and then look in a mirror I saw just how different we looked. How much more beautiful she is than I am and how I will never look like her, but today I looked better then I ever had. I still didn't look like my mother but I looked better than I ever had before. We walked out of their room and to the dining hall, I felt like everyone was looking at me. I'm sure they are wondering who the new girl is that they didn't see at the dinner last night. I sat down and ate my breakfast; all I could think of the entire time was the passageway I found earlier in the morning.

"So Helena, why did I find a cobweb while I did your hair this morning? Where did that come from?" Asked Rachel causally.

"Didn't you know I came from a family of spiders?" I answered.

"I've heard legends about the secrete passageways of this school. So which one did you find?"

Crap I was stuck I had about one second before it made my silence awkward instead of dramatic. I had to think quick and I might as well have friends that know where to look for me when I disappear.

"It's behind the tapestry." I said smiling mischievously "And I'm going back there as soon as I can."


End file.
